Crossing Deadly Lines
by AlphaWolfQuin
Summary: Regina's lost it all again and she's ready to give up hope on her happy ending. Little does she know, her happy ending has always been right by her side. AU, Rated M. I do not own any characters other than my OC. Hopefully I'll be able to keep focus on this one long enough to finish it. Hopefully you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Regina stormed through the doors of City Hall and headed straight towards her office. There was no emotion on her face nor was she in the mood to acknowledge anyone around her. Again, the woman had her happy ending ripped from her like it had been so many times before. She had just watched Robin walk across the town line along with his family and although it didn't show, Regina was devestated. Once the woman got into her office, she slammed the doors shut before she finally broke down. Regina stood in the middle of the large room as tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"I should've known better...I shouldn't have gotten attached..." ,Regina mumbled to herself as she slowly made her way towards the window behind her desk. "Villains don't get to be happy...I'll never find my happiness" ,the woman continued as she gazed out the window and looked at the town of StoryBrooke.

He watched from the shadows like he had Regina's whole life. Every ounce of hurt the woman felt that moment being sent straight into his heart causing him to feel exactly how she did. The urge to reveal himself to Regina, to go to her side physically and console her as strong as it always was. It was an urge he fought over and over again throughout Regina's life. He watched as Regina's mother took the life of her first love, watched as Graham betrayed her, watched as she let her own son go to save the town from Pan's curse, and most recently, he watched her let go of Robin Hood. All the hurt and suffering that Regina had gone through, he was always there. Forced to keep hidden within the shadows unless Regina was in physical danger and even then, he couldn't be seen when protecting her.

Zachariah Tobias Hunter originated from Regina's own imagination when she was a child. Hades, the god of the underworld was drawn to the idea of the imaginary creature that the young woman had conjured up while lonely and created him within the depths of the underworld. Half fallen angel, half hell hound, wrapped into one very handsome package. He was created to be a guardian to Regina. To her he was just an imaginary friend, one she had forgotten long before her childhood years were over and she grew into a young woman. Although forgotten however, Zachariah never left her, never abandoned her, and as he watched her become the woman she was now, he had fallen in love with her and watching the woman get hurt over and over again broke his heart. It didn't matter to him that he couldn't be with her, the only thing he wanted was to see her happy for once and he thought she had found it with Robin, thought the woman could finally catch a break, but yet again Regina's heart was ripped from her chest and she had to give up her happiness.

The hybrid could almost hear Hades laughter and feel the God's pure enjoyment as he watched Regina's tears fall and felt her heart break. Zachariah knew damn well Hades enjoyed her suffering, Hades enjoyed everyone's suffering. Something that up until recently didn't faze Zachariah in the least. Being half hellhound, he too enjoyed human suffering but he could only take so much of witnessing one person hurt this much for this long and he was starting to feel as if Hades had a target on Regina's heart. It was time for it to stop or at least ease up and Zachariah was going to make it happen, no matter what it took.

While Regina still had her attention towards the window, Zachariah backed further into the corner he was standing in concealed by the shadows before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. After a few moments, he reappeared in the underworld directly in front of his maker. "HADES!" ,Zachariah growled out in an angry tone causing the god to smirk darkly as he folded his hands in his lap and looked at the hybrid.

"What can I do for you my boy?" ,Hades asked but didn't wait for the hybrid to respond before answering his own question. "I already know...you want to piss and moan to me about your little girlfriend and her...unfortunate luck" , Hades stated before laughing darkly as he looked directly into Zachariah's eyes.

"Luck has nothing to do with it and we both know that...why her?" ,Zachariah asked only making Hades laugh even harder than before.

After Zachariah asked his question, Hades leaned forward in his seat so that he was mere inches from the hybrid's face, "If you don't like how things are going then..." ,Hades began before flicking Zachariah on the nose making the man flinch slightly. "do something about it..." ,the god then hissed out in a dark tone before leaning back in his throne.

"Fine!...I will" ,Zachariah snapped back before turning on his heels and going to leave before he was stopped by Hades next words.

"You do know if you reveal yourself to her, you will not be welcomed back here...You will be forced to stay in the human realm until she dies...and there's no guarantee she even shares the same...feelings you do" ,Hades began before getting to his feet and making his way over to Zachariah. The god placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder and leaned in close, "You better make sure she's really worth giving up all that you have here" ,the god whispered into Zachariah's ear before stepping away from the man and gesturing towards the gates. "The choice is yours, I won't stop you from leaving but if you go to her and she lays eyes on you, I will make sure you cannot get back in".

As soon as Hades motioned towards the gates, Zachariah continued on his path without a word, he didn't even take another look back. He wasn't there asking for permission to reveal himself to Regina, he went to tell Hades that he was going to her and there was nothing the god could do to stop him. Zachariah knew damn well it was foolish to go up against Hades but Regina was worth it, her happiness was worth it and even if her happiness wasn't found with him, he was going to make sure she found it, and he was going to make sure she wouldn't get hurt again or he would die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had already set by the time Zachariah resurfaced, the cool evening air made him shiver slightly due to the difference in temperature between realms. He leaned against one of the buildings in the alleyway he was standing in and took a deep breath as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, going over everything that had happened throughout the day. The man went against Hades, turned his back on his maker even after given a chance to reconsider. Zachariah knew that he had an uneasy road ahead of him as soon as he walked out on Hades but that didn't stop him, he couldn't let it. He couldn't keep watching the only friend he had ever known be ripped to shreds every time she got a taste of happiness and if that meant taking a lashing from the god of the underworld, so be it.

After a few moments, Zachariah sighed softly before opening his eyes and pushing away from the wall. He made his way onto the sidewalk and began walking towards the diner. It was a place everyone in town went and he knew Regina would most likely want a drink after the day she had. As he approached the entrance to the diner he could already hear Regina's voice as well as Emma Swan's. The two were at the bar talking when he opened the door and made his way inside. He took a quick look around before making his way over to a booth and sliding into a seat. Soon after he sat down, a young woman came over to take his order.

"Good evening sir, my name is Ruby and I'll be your waitress tonight...can I start you off with something to drink?," the young woman asked as she offered a friendly smile over the top of the notepad that was in her hand.

"Uh...yeah, coffee please,." Zachariah replied before returning the smile.

"Ah, a man with manners. Very nice.," Ruby stated as she took a moment to look him over.

"RUBY!," Granny shouted as she slammed her hand on the counter causing both Regina and Emma to jump before looking in the direction where Ruby was standing, now rolling her eyes as she moved away from the table and headed behind the counter to grab the coffee pot.

Once Ruby moved away from the table, both Regina and Emma looked at Zachariah with questioning looks but both women had different reasons for the look. Emma was wondering who he was and why he was there while Regina was wondering who he was and why it felt like she had known him forever. As soon as Regina looked over, the hybrid smiled at her, the smile lighting up his whole face. Although he knew she was going through a lot and it hurt him, Zachariah couldn't help but smile when Regina looked at him. She could finally see him and that alone meant the world to him. Not having to hide from her anymore and stay in the shadows, it was true freedom.

Without realizing at first, Regina returned the smile and it was genuine, not forced despite what she had just gone through. Once she realized that she was smiling and that Emma was now looking at her with a questioning look, Regina quickly looked away and looked to Granny while pointing at her glass, signalling for the old woman to pour her another shot.

"Friend of yours?," Emma asked making Regina sigh before rolling her eyes.

"If he was it would be none of your business...but no," Regina said in response as Granny refilled her glass.

Once her glass was refilled, Regina downed it's contents before grabbing her coat and heading towards the door as she put it on. "Where ya going?," Emma called after the woman who glanced back at the sheriff briefly. "I'm going home...One of us has work to do tomorrow.," Regina replied in a snarky tone as she neared the table that Zachariah was sitting at.

As Regina got closer, she looked at the man again then stopped right at the door after taking a deep breath in through her nose. For a moment, Regina just stood there, looking the man over. He was so familiar, from his looks to the way he smelled...and that smile, his smile felt most familiar, she was sure she had seen it before. Another smile came across Regina's face before she nodded softly at Zachariah who nodded back and returned the smile while Emma watched on with complete confusion written across her face. After exiting the diner, Regina walked down the sidewalk and headed towards her home while Zachariah stayed at the diner and ordered something to eat. He knew Regina would figure it out eventually and he would be patient and wait until that moment came. The hybrid also knew that if he got up and followed the woman not only would he raise red flags but he'd probably make everyone think he was crazy and the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself in a negative way. He had to be careful and patient, no matter how hard it was.


End file.
